Note to self: No more homeless idiots
by Little Miss Shy123
Summary: In the Host Club, everyone isn't so friendly with each other. But after making good deeds, he ends up taking home an idiot blonde. And Kyoya never expected to ever fall in love with someone who was once homeless. KyoxTama; I hope you read it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fanfic I'm working on~! :) I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

[The Host Club is now open]

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and sighed as he watched over the club. Hikaru and Kaoru were talking to each other in front of their customers, and ignoring the girls completely. Hunny was acting tough as usual and Mori was just sitting next to Hunny and didn't say a word. Haruhi was just chatting with the customers, and Kyoya was standing up and was leaning on the wall. Kyoya didn't look at anybody or spoke to anyone.

Kyoya didn't really enjoy being in the Host Club. It was just a club the principal made up and chose these six students. But Haruhi was forced to because she broke something of the principal's. _'I don't understand why we have this club in the first place. None of us are friends with each other anyway.'_

But it was true. Hunny was only hung with Mori, and he would always pretend he's a 'macho' guy. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't talk much to anyone except themselves, and keep away from others. It was odd that the girls loved the cold aura the twins were sending. Haruhi was just a boring girl that didn't interest them at all, though the twins would talk a little to Haruhi. Kyoya was only in the club because he can associate with students with high class parents. But it doesn't matter since he won't succeed in anything at home; all he'll be is the youngest Ootori.

[The Host Club is now closed]

Hikaru and Kaoru got up from their table and left without a goodbye. Mori and Hunny packed their things and Hunny waved, "See you later Kyoya; bye Haruhi."

"See you later Hunny-senpai." Kyoya smiled.

Kyoya and Haruhi sat at the large table and didn't speak to one another for a while. After 12 minutes passing Haruhi put away her text book, "Are you not leaving Kyoya-senpai?"

"I have to organize some things." Kyoya replied, "Why are you still here Haruhi?"

"My father is gonna pick me up, but it's gonna take a while." Haruhi sighed, "My father's work ends late though."

"I see." Though the girl is poor, Kyoya might as well help. Anyway he doesn't want to be alone with Haruhi. "If you want I can give you a ride home."

"Huh? You would do that for me?"

"Of course." Kyoya smiled kindly.

'_Why does he show a fake smile like that?' _Haruhi thought to herself, "Alright let's go. Thanks Kyoya-senpai."

[Half an hour later…]

"That house over there." Haruhi pointed at the plain looking apartment and unbuckled her seat belt, "Just drop me here."

"Alright." Kyoya nodded at the driver and the driver nodded back. The limo stopped and people began to crowd around. Haruhi opened the door and waved goodbye to Kyoya. Kyoya simply smiled back.

Once Haruhi went inside her house, Kyoya came out of the limo. "Young master? What's wrong?" the driver asked.

"If you don't mind, but I'm gonna be looking around." The driver hesitated but just nodded. He didn't want to go against Kyoya or anything.

"No I don't mind young master." The driver said unconfidently.

Kyoya smiled slightly and left the limo. Kyoya looked at the markets and stores throughout the streets, and couldn't help but find it so weird that the food is so cheap.

Kyoya didn't know why but he felt like today he should check out the commoner's part of town. Out of nowhere an old homeless man held his hands out to Kyoya with begging eyes. "Please young man, will you help an old fellow like me?"

Kyoya frowned, "Sorry old man, but I don't want to throw my money around to people that are too lazy to get a job." This has been his fifth homeless man encounter and he wasn't in the mood anymore. "Now leave me alone."

"But-" Kyoya glared menacingly and growled. The homeless man shook, "N-never mind…."

And with that, Kyoya left and the man was left with empty hands. The old man sighed and sulked. Then a hand patted the man's shoulders, "Don't worry, I don't think he means it." When the man turned he was face to face with a handsome blonde with kind violet eyes. "He doesn't seem like the mean type. Maybe he's just in a bad mood."

"Maybe." The man laughed, "It was a bit mean though."

As the old man went back to begging, the blonde stared at the path where Kyoya left by and smiled. _'I gotta admit…. The guy looks pretty cool.'_

[The next day]

It was just a normal day, and very boring. Kyoya passed by the Hitachiin brothers, but neither of them said a word. Hikaru and Kaoru weren't very friendly. They are still hurting girls who send them love letters and making them cry.

After passing Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya passed by Hunny and Mori. Hunny was making a brave face while a couple girls were eating chocolate in front of the 3rd year. Kyoya never understood why Hunny didn't be himself and eat sweets. It'll be less painful.

"Kyoya-senpai!" Said person turned and saw Haruhi running up to him. When she finally caught up Haruhi started walking with Kyoya, "Thanks again for driving me back home, Kyoya-senpai."

"No problem Haruhi." Kyoya smiled.

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya for a moment, "Kyoya-senpai…why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always smile and I know that you truly don't mean it at times. You just hide your true feelings behind that smile." Haruhi declared, "You shouldn't do that if you want people to know the real you."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. His lips grew to a smirk and said kindly, "That's good advice. Thank you Haruhi, though I'm not faking it. Though, I don't think you should be concerned about it."

"But senpai-"

"I'm sorry, but please don't jump into conclusions Haruhi."

Haruhi was about to object but stopped, "…alright, I'm sorry Kyoya-senpai."

"It's fine." Kyoya was about to leave, but then Haruhi tugged on his sleeve, "What is it Haruhi?"

"Um…can you take me home again, because my dad's gonna be late from work…again." Haruhi blushed with embarrassment, "But, it's fine if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. I was going there anyway." Kyoya said.

"You were?"

Kyoya nodded, "Yeah, I get pretty bored at home."

"Oh okay, thanks." Haruhi smiled, "I'll see you later then Kyoya-senpai."

[After school; the Host Club is now closed]

After everybody left, Haruhi and Kyoya gathered their stuff and left too. Other than having to be dropped off, Haruhi also wanted to have another ride in the limo. It was a bit cool. The driver opened the car door for Haruhi and Kyoya and they went in.

Finally when the limo stopped, Haruhi came out and so did Kyoya. Haruhi and Kyoya said their goodbyes and turned away from each other. The driver came out of the limo and sweat dropped, "Y-you're leaving again young master? P-please don't come home late like before."

"Don't worry I won't." Kyoya showed the driver his cell phone, "I'll call you when I want to be picked up."

"O-okay sir…."

The driver sighed as Kyoya left. _'The young master can be so difficult sometimes….'_

Kyoya went through the same route from before and prepared for more begging from hobos. Suddenly when he was about to pass the street where he met the old man, somebody pulled his blazer and was forced back. "Hey!"

Kyoya spun around and saw a handsome blonde that was about his age. The blonde was wearing a baggy purple hoodie, ripped old jeans, and old converse shoes. The blonde smiled happily at Kyoya and waved, "Hi! Nice to see you again."

"…." Kyoya looked at the blonde with a blank look, "…do I know you?"

"What?" the blonde gasped dramatically, "I thought you saw me before when you were talking to the old man! I didn't know people could forget a face as beautiful as mine!"

'_He's an obnoxious homeless idiot…. Great.' _Kyoya sighed, but then tried to smile, "I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

"Then I might as well tell you!" The blonde held out his hand and smiled charmingly, "I'm Tamaki. It's nice to meet you! And you are…?"

Kyoya slowly shook Tamaki's hand and grimaced, "Uh…I'm Kyoya Ootori." When Kyoya pulled his hand back, he wiped it on his pants. He had to make sure this boy wasn't like those other filthy hobos. And Kyoya thought to himself that he better go before Tamaki does something weird. "Well I better go."

"W-wait!" Tamaki yanked Kyoya's sleeve and smiled, "Can you please help me out? Maybe treat me to some food, and give me some money?"

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched slightly, "What?"

"Please? It would be great if you can do that for me!" Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya's waist and wept, "Please! I haven't eaten for so long! And I need new clothes because these are so cold and damp!"

"Leave me alone!"

Kyoya struggled, but he saw people staring at him and whispering to one another. They were giving Kyoya dirty looks, but they gave the homeless blonde sympathetic expressions. Kyoya couldn't believe people are feeling bad for Tamaki and not him who is being forced to do something from a hobo. "What a rude boy. Not even helping such a defenseless young man."

"How heartless."

"Tell me about it."

Kyoya's vein popped and pulled away from Tamaki's grip, "Okay! I'll give you food, just quit hugging me!"

Tamaki's eyes brightened, "Really?" Tamaki hugged Kyoya and cheered, "You're so kind Kyoya! Mon ami!"

"Ugh..."

After finding a decent fast food restaurant, Kyoya was about to explode. This homeless boy hasn't stopped talking ever since they met. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched while Tamaki was eating a hamburger meal and was talking with his mouth full, "This stuff is so good! I haven't had an entire meal that was still fresh! I usually looked through the garbage cans, and they all reeked! Thanks for helping me out Kyoya!"

'_I gotta stop helping people…. They only lead to trouble.' _Kyoya decided, "Right…well now that I gave you food…. Here's 50 dollars." Kyoya handed Tamaki the money and began to leave. "You can buy some new clothes with this and maybe you can leave me alone now."

"What?" Tamaki shouted, "But Kyoya! I had a great time talking to you! Can't you stay a bit longer?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "No thanks. I only associate with ones with high class...or at least can afford a decent meal by themselves."

"Then why don't I just join you?" Tamaki got up from his chair and held Kyoya's hands. "Let me live with you! It'll be easier for us to get to know each other, and I won't have to be living in the streets anymore."

Kyoya couldn't believe some stranger was asking if he could live with him. And with such a serious expression too…. "…no thanks."

"Ehhhhhhh?" Tamaki pouted, "But I wanna be your friend Kyoya! I promise I won't get in anyone's way! Pleaseeeeeeeeee?"

Kyoya pushed Tamaki away but Tamaki kept following. Kyoya left the restaurant and started fast walking. Tamaki was just as fast and was keeping up with ease, "Please Kyoya?"

"No. Now leave me alone."

"I'll do anything!" Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's feet and made them both end up on the ground. Kyoya groaned and turned to Tamaki.

"Leave me alone already."

Tamaki pinned Kyoya to the pavement. Tamaki had a look of desperation and determination at the moment, "I'll do anything if you'll let me stay with you! I love having nobody to boss me around, but I miss the warmth of a nice bed! Please!"

Kyoya felt his heart skip a beat as Tamaki's face came inches away from his. Kyoya shook his head from the very thought and shoved Tamaki off of him. Kyoya got up from the ground and Tamaki did the same. Kyoya glanced at Tamaki and the blonde was sulking. Kyoya sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Okay fine. You can stay with me-"

"Yes~!" Tamaki jumped up and down, "You're my new best friend now Kyoya!"

"But…you have to work in my mansion from now on." Kyoya added, "You're gonna be trained from the maids, but soon you're gonna have to do it on your own."

"I'll do it don't worry!" Tamaki made a fist and said confidently, "I'll be the best servant you've ever had!"

"…hope so." Kyoya sighed. Kyoya cleaned his glasses and took out his cell phone. Tamaki tilted his head, shrugged and looked at some sweets a random man was selling. After a minute or two, Kyoya closed his phone and made a face when he saw Tamaki almost give all his money to a sleazy old man. Kyoya's vein popped again and grabbed Tamaki's arm, "Come on we're going."

"Wait! That man has a sick daughter who needs a new heart and he has to make 1,000 dollars for her operation! We must help this poor man Kyoya!" Tamaki stated, "Give me 1,000 dollars and I'll give it to that poor man!"

"You idiot." Kyoya barked, "He's tricking you."

"No way!" Tamaki gasped, "How can a man lie about having a sick child!"

"Easy. Now come on, we're gonna get picked up by my driver." Kyoya sighed, _'He should learn more about how sneaky people can be. Seriously, he's been living in the streets and he hasn't found that out yet?'_

[At the Ootori mansion]

Kyoya was lying down on his bed and resting his eyes. He was having a major headache.

When he and Tamaki were picked up, Tamaki kept getting so happy about his first limo ride. He kept playing with the buttons and sticking his head out the window. Kyoya sighed, "I hope the maids are taking care of him. Maybe he'll grow to love hanging out with them more than with me."

Out of nowhere, a crashing noise made Kyoya jump. He quickly ran downstairs and saw Tamaki spazzing out about a broken tea set. "Ah man! Not again!"

'_Again…?' _Kyoya turned to one of his maids and asked if Tamaki's made any more damage. The maid shook her head in frustration, "He broke a couple plates because he stacked too many plates together and it lost balance. He also did a rather horrible job at fixing the fence, and he also burned today's dinner."

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose, "I see…. Tamaki, could you come to my room right now?"

Tamaki nodded, knowing that he's in deep trouble. Once they were in Kyoya's room, Kyoya sat on his bed. Tamaki decided to just stand there and looked down, "You're gonna kick me out aren't you?"

"Who knows…."

"Well, if you are then the least I can do is thank you." Kyoya raised an eyebrow at Tamaki's words, but he let the blonde continue, "You actually let me have a chance to live here. Once in a while I would ask someone if they can just treat me to a meal and they would say no. But you did, and you even let me stay in your wonderful home. My mom left me alone in an orphanage at 5 since my dad wasn't there. At the orphanage they treated me really badly. I ran away and was left on the streets. This has been the first time someone's been so kind to me. Thank you..."

Kyoya blinked. He never expected the boy to have such a bad past. He thought that Tamaki was just a high school dropout. "Well, that is very interesting, but I'm not kicking you out."

"What?" Tamaki said with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"I now know you can't do any house work, but after hearing that little story…I'll let you stay. I'm not 'heartless' or anything." Kyoya stood up and opened his closet door to get his pajamas, "Starting tomorrow you can go to my school. I won't have you help with the house work though, so just stick to focusing on school. Now get out so I can change. The maids will show you to your room."

Tamaki just stared at Kyoya but then grinned. Tamaki lunged at Kyoya and gave him a big hug. "You're so nice Kyoya! I'm so glad I have a friend like you! You're the best~!"

Kyoya exhaled, _'Note to self: Don't pick up homeless people….'_

To be continued…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed~! If you like it and review good…reviews XP, I'll continue :) **

**Have a good day~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It seems only two people like this XD oh well, I'll just entertain two people with this I guess. If there were more that'd be great :)**

"Kyo…Kyoya…Kyoya!"

Kyoya rubbed his eyes and saw Tamaki hovering over him. Tamaki smiled as Kyoya opened his eyes, "Good! You're awake."

"Mm…what time is it?" It was the second day Tamaki's been with Kyoya, and it was Tamaki's first day at school. Tamaki was happier than he was before, and he looked so willing to go to school. Weird….

"It's time to go to school; that's the time~!" Tamaki brought Kyoya out of bed and began to…undress him?

"H-hey!" Kyoya blushed slightly, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I wanna go to school! I already have my uniform on and yet you're still in your pajamas! We gotta hurry up, so I'll just change you myself." Tamaki tossed away Kyoya's shirt. Kyoya's eyes widened when Tamaki went for the pants. Kyoya quickly pushed Tamaki away and frowned.

"I'll do it myself." Tamaki hesitated so Kyoya pointed to the door, "That means leave my room right now. I'll be down soon, just go eat breakfast."

"Well, actually…I kinda burned it…." Tamaki laughed nervously.

'_Idiot….'_ Kyoya's eyebrow twitched, "Just get out and wait for me then. Man…I'm not very good with mornings."

Tamaki pouted, but understood Kyoya needed some privacy. He was just too used to helping with things like changing because he helped the little kids in the orphanage he was in. Tamaki headed downstairs and waited by the door. He couldn't wait to go to school. _'I might be able to meet Kyoya's friends and maybe become their friends too! Maybe Kyoya will show me around and we can get along more than we already are!'_

Tamaki really liked Kyoya. When he talked to the maids about what they think of Kyoya, he expected them so say he's scary, but no. They said that he rarely really talks with them, but they say that he's just a bit confused in things. Truthfully, Tamaki thought of Kyoya as a mother but he didn't know that Kyoya was confused about something._ 'Confused huh? What of?'_

Tamaki heard footsteps and lifted his head up. Kyoya came downstairs in his uniform and was holding his backpack as usual. Tamaki smiled and glomped Kyoya, "You look so cool mon ami!"

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya questioned, "You saw me in my uniform yesterday."

"Yes, but I didn't have any time to praise it." Tamaki said with a serious look, "Now let's go to school!"

Kyoya sighed and followed Tamaki who was prancing out the door.

[At school]

As usual, girls were staring at Kyoya, but they were paying the most attention to Tamaki. Tamaki noticed the stares and smiled charmingly at the girls. "Hello ladies."

The girls squealed amongst themselves and some fainted. Kyoya thought to himself, _'Hm…I wonder what happens if he joins the Host Club. Let's see if he wants to.' _Kyoya coughed into his fist to get Tamaki's attention, "Tamaki, may I ask you something?"

Tamaki spun around and smiled, "Yes Kyoya?"

"W-"

"Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya and Tamaki looked over and saw Haruhi. The little brunette looked over Tamaki and glanced at Kyoya with a questioning look. "Who's this Kyoya-senpai? A friend?"

"Well-"

Kyoya was interrupted again and this time Tamaki had his arm over Kyoya's shoulder, "That's right! I'm Kyoya's friend and I'm new here." Tamaki held his hand out to Haruhi and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, and I'm Tamaki."

Haruhi shook the blonde's hand, "Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka."

"Nice to meet you Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki smiled. He found the brunette very adorable, but he still liked Kyoya better. "So what year are you? Are you in the same year as Kyoya?"

"No, I'm a first year while Kyoya-senpai is a second year." Haruhi pointed out.

"Right." Kyoya nodded, "Now Haruhi…is there something else you wanted to tell me Haruhi? Or were you just wondering about Tamaki."

"No actually, I have to thank you again." Haruhi smiled, "It was very kind of you to do that for me. Anyway, you don't have to drive me anymore. My dad gave me money I can use for the bus so from now on you don't have to drive me home. But thank you very much Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya smiled back, "It's no problem Haruhi."

Haruhi turned her attention to Tamaki and thought to herself, _'I've seen him before…. I think he's the hobo near the market I went to a few days ago.'_

The school bell rang and students began to clear the hallways. Haruhi waved to Tamaki and Kyoya as they went their separate ways. But Kyoya told them to have Tamaki be in the same classes as him; he didn't want it at first but Tamaki insisted. When Kyoya and Tamaki made it to their first class, everybody stared at Tamaki as he sat down close by Kyoya. Kyoya felt a bit irritated that he couldn't ask Tamaki if he'd like to join the Host Club, _'I guess I'll just ask him after school. Judging from how popular he is with the ladies, he's gonna be hard to talk to during school time.'_

[Lunch time]

As Kyoya predicted, Tamaki was surrounded by girls. Right before lunch, the girls brought Tamaki to a table and left Kyoya to himself. Kyoya didn't really care, but he didn't want Tamaki to spill the information about the blonde being homeless only yesterday. While Kyoya and Tamaki were in the limo that morning, Kyoya told every single detail about what Tamaki should say if the students asked any questions.

"So Tamaki, how do you know Kyoya-senpai?" Kyoya overheard one of the girls ask.

"Kyoya's father and my father know each other, and they wanted Kyoya and me to get along." Tamaki said smoothly and with ease. He's been practicing his lines in his head since the drive here. "We got along pretty well, so my father decided that I just attend Ouran with Kyoya."

"Oh really?" the girl said, "So who's your father?"

"He isn't really known to you people. He works for Kyoya's father that's why. Anyway it doesn't really matter." Tamaki said calmly and smiled, "But I'm glad I getting so much attention even though I don't have as much money or power as you guys."

'_No kidding….' _Kyoya thought to himself. More questions were asked and were easily answered by the blonde. When the bell rang, Tamaki trotted to Kyoya's side.

Tamaki was now grinning even more when he joined Kyoya's side. Tamaki was a bit tired of answering all those questions, but somehow being by Kyoya's side made him feel a bit better. He didn't know why though. "Hi Kyoya! I was wondering…these girls were talking to me while you were in the washroom, and they said something about a club you go to." Tamaki tilted his head slightly to the side, "What's that all about?"

Kyoya shrugged, "I go to this club, and it's where we entertain girls and they pay for it. It's called the Host Club." Kyoya explained.

"The Host Club huh?" Tamaki muttered, "Are you the most popular there?"

Kyoya chuckled, "Not really. We're all equal."

Tamaki and Kyoya were walking slowly through the halls while going to their class which was on the other side of the school. Tamaki put his hands in his pockets as he looked at Kyoya, "Who are these guys you work with?"

"Well, there's Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and you know Haruhi." Kyoya answered, "We're not friends or anything though."

Those delicate violet eyes widened slightly, "Really? But how about Haruhi? You and she seem to be on good terms." Kyoya raised an eyebrow and Tamaki could tell that he was wrong. "Never mind…."

Kyoya smirked, "Haruhi and I get along, but we're not friends. We just talk a bit, but that's it."

"Oh…." For some strange reason Tamaki felt a bit happy about that. Tamaki covered his eyes with his blonde hair, "Am I your friend?"

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki for a moment. Tamaki wasn't really the type of person Kyoya would be friends with, but the French boy was interesting to hang out with. Kyoya's been a bit bored until he met Tamaki, "Sure I guess…. It's kinda weird because I don't really have a true friend here. Guess you're my first friend I've had for a while."

Tamaki smiled gently. _'I'm Kyoya's first friend?' _Tamaki felt his heart beat skip, _'What's this feeling?'_

"By the way, do you want to join the Host Club?"

Tamaki blinked, "Can I?"

"Sure go ahead."

Tamaki pounced on Kyoya back and laughed childishly, "Alright! I can't wait! Thanks Kyoya~!"

Kyoya sighed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) sorry it was short, but I was in a hurry because I'm going on a trip.**


End file.
